El Que Llora
by EccentricCollision
Summary: "He who cries" Ulquiorra lived a tragic past and found his place with a group of orphans called The Espadas. He meets an auburn-haired child and swears to find her again. 11 years later, in a masquerade ball, a peculiar fairy tale starts to unfold.
1. Chapter 1: He Who Cries

**AN:** HEY GUYS! So, this is the first time I've ever published a story here. I actually just joined the community just barely a week ago. I am a big UlquiHime fan so if you're not into the pairing, you have been warned. hahaha. Well anyway, I have been inspired recently by **OveractiveImagination39**'s works and along the way I also became a fan of **Princess Kitty1**'s stories. They both write exceptionally well and they are the reason why I signed up here at fanfiction :D

In this story, Ulquiorra lives as a normal human being. Nope, he is not an arrancar. I just want that clear :D

anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p>Run. Run as fast as you could. Don't even dare look back. There is no time for words or tears. Bear the suffering the storm brings over your bruised body. Forget the throbbing pain of your broken ribs and dislocated arm. Hide the scar that streams down from your eyes to your chin like tear marks, but never forget the emptiness that your heart feels, the longing of one's companionship. You are all alone and can never feel being whole. You have given up finding ways to feed your soul of this bottomless pit of nothingness.<p>

Somebody? Anybody? You scream and can never be heard. You're freedom was measured only by the four corners of your barred prison cell. You have seen children your age work day and night. You have stood up for them whenever they were in trouble. You were always there, constantly forging a path but when it was your turn to be saved, no one even dared to stick up for you.

You eventually turned up to a corner running towards a narrow and dark alleyway, squeezing your limp body to a small gap beside the garbage container as you listen to the footsteps of those who were following you pass by and eventually fading away.

Silence. This defeaning silence. You remember all those sleepless nights when your drunk father opens up your door. The way you painfully held back your tears as he approaches you with a knife on his hand. You have finally given up to your weakness as your tears ran down your face on its own. You are finding a way to escape but alas, your back eventually hits the wall. It was a dead end and all you could do was wait in fear as your father approaches you, holding out the knife in his hand.

"You worthless piece of trash! You can never amount to anything! All you could ever do is cry. So let me do the honor of permanently letting everyone know how much of a useless coward you are. Those brilliant green eyes will reflect nothing but sorrow."

With that, he held your face with such great force and your scream eventually fills the air but no one was there to come to your rescue, your heart finally giving up to despair.

If only you had wings. You have always looked up through your barred window in the stillness of the night. The moon was shining brilliantly at the vast sky. You watch the bats roaming freely without any care. If only you had strength so you could blast these walls away and lead everyone to their own freedom, living a life of their own free will. No chains around your wrist, no tears to be shed and no blood to be spilled.

But it was too late now. This hole in your heart can never be filled.

* * *

><p>"Hello there! What may your name be?" a blonde girl with a tanned skin asked. She was roughly a few years older than you are. She was at the tender age of 12 and her jacket reached all the way up, covering her mouth.<p>

"I don't know, Bel. I think the punk's not the type to go all friendly." a blue-haired boy of the same age as you interrupted, curiosity evident on his face

You shook your head and stared at the floor. You never had a name but your pathetic excuse of a father always called you 'Trash'. You sit still and looked at the blonde girl who was staring at you with such intent.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is it that you have scars right under your eyes and framing down your face?" the blonde girl asked, concern evident in her voice.

You stiffen at her question and immediately brought your hands to your face, hiding what was left of your traumatic childhood. "M-my f-father…h-he was…I was…" you begin to shake and stutter, reminiscing the horrible past of your drunken father.

She reaches out to you and pats your head, "It's alright you don't have to tell us. But those eyes…" She looks at your emerald green eyes with such admiration and traces her finger down to you tear-like scars. "…It is as if your soul is crying."

"He who cries…" a boy with brown hair said from behind the blonde girl, his whisper almost a sleepy tone.

"El que llora." The girl said in Spanish and immediately she reaches out her hand for a handshake and says "You're Ulquiorra!"

You reach out your hand and return her handshake as she spoke again "Ulquiorra, I'm Hallibel." She flashes a smile and you nooded in recognition.

"Eh? I'm not really into this crap but my name's Grimmjow. Let me know if you're ever in for a fight!" The boy with blue hair punched you playfully on the shoulder. You stared at him with such intense that he backed off and took his place beside Hallibel.

"I'm Stark." the boy with brown hair said lazily, sparing you a glance and walking off to find a nice spot to sleep

"And together, we are the Espada!" Hallibel exclaimed with much pride as she strikes a pose and eventually holds your shoulder. "I guess it's fate that brought us all together. I'll introduce you to Neliel and Nnoitra later when they get back. I'm pretty sure they would be psyched to see our little family having a new member."

"…a family?" You stared at her for a moment and turned away as soon as she let go of your shoulder. No one may have noticed it, but at that very moment your lips turned up and displayed what seem to look like a smile.

"Well this calls for a feast!" someone exclaimed running towards you. She had green hair and looked extremely enthusiastic as she ran towards you, giving you a suffocating hug.

"Oi Nel! Since when did you freakin' get here?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

Following behind Neliel was a tall boy with a weird smile. He was carrying with him five pieces of apple and he threw them almost carelessly at Grimmjow, one hitting him right in the face.

"Nnoitra you...!" Grimmjow growled as he ran towards the tall boy and punched him right back on the stomach.

"Not too long ago, Hallibel-san! We heard everything!" Neliel said, finally releasing you from the hug and hopping her way to Hallibel's side. Nnoitra and Grimmjow, however, were too engrossed fighting, not paying much attention to what was happening around them.

Hallibel gave you one last look and a reassuring smlile and made her way to the fallen apples. She drew out a knife skillfully divided them in half.

A family? What does it mean? Will it finally fill the hole in my heart?

You grasped the thin fabric of your torn shirt right above were your heart is. You finally realize that beneath your flesh and bones, your heart was beating and you may just have found a place in this crazy mixed-up world.

* * *

><p>I can feel you all around me<p>

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

- _All Around Me_, Flyleaf


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

**AN:** So it's the first week of classes and there's still not much going on so updates will be really fast within this week. :D I personally want to thank **MJLCoyoteStarrk**for being the first to review on my story and for tuning in for the story's updates. The little hint of Starribel is for you :D hahaha

SO, in this chapter, the all too familiar auburn haired girl makes her first appearance! They're still both kids though so yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it!

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters here by the way. I forgot to state that at the first chapter. Although I sort of wished I owned it so Ulquiorra and Orihime could freakin' get together. *evil laughs*

* * *

><p>It has only been two years since the Espadas got to know Urahara Kisuke. Urahara wasn't really the most ideal guardian out there but he provided a shelter and education for the six homeless kids he encountered while taking out garbage to the dark alleyway. They were freezing outside due to the cold winter air. It was on that fateful night when he found out how much of a blessing they were. They were unique and exceptionally full of skills and talents at a very young age.<p>

Hallibel was an amazing cook. She especially loved baking and was soon given the task of being in charge of the kitchen. She prepares one-of-a-kind meals that truly exceeded one's expectations. Starrk usually hangs around with her, helping her with groceries and things needed for the cooking. He eventually came up with the idea of putting up a stall and selling Hallibel's homemade delicacies. It wasn't long before people started to place orders after orders, wanting more of her specialty pies.

Starrk, besides sleeping and helping out Hallibel, was skilled in archery and an accomplished writer. He usually goes to Urahara's training grounds along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was skilled in kendo and fencing while Grimmjow was more comfortable with close quarter combats such as kickboxing, however, none of them every came close to Starrk's accuracy, precision and speed in firing an arrow. When he's not in the mood for training, he usually writes sci-fi novels. Hallibel and Nel were avid fans of his work, both suggesting a little hint of romance to spice up the storyline which he immediately declines.

Neliel has been blessed with hands in crafting. Art was her comfort zone and at the early age of 9, her works were already being displayed at exhibits, attracting art enthusiasts and the like to buying her pieces at a fairly reasonable price. She has won competitions after competitions, representing the school's elementary art division.

Nnoitra, on the other hand, was the black sheep. He only comes back in time for meals and at the wee hours of the morning to sleep. Both Hallibel and Starrk have scolded him for his behavior but they eventually gave up when their concerned lectures fell on deaf ears. He is, however, very skilled in consistently attracting the attention of the school principal. Urahara has expressed his great displeasure in constantly listening to the principal's ramblings and threats to kick Nnoitra out of the school. He has also been receiving calls from concerned mothers of Nnoitra's classmates that the boy had been 'hitting on' their daughters. Surely, this boy would prove to be an even greater challenge when he hits puberty.

Though most of the time getting in trouble for constantly being involved in fights, Grimmjow excels greatly at any sport, soccer being his favorite. Like Ulquiorra, he has gained full scholarship at school but not because of excelling greatly on his studies, but because of how he led the team from championships after championships. He was also part of the school's kendo team. However, like Nnoitra, concerned parents have also been calling the house for complaints on how Grimmjow beats his opponents with no mercy.

But out of all the six, Ulquiorra proves to be the most promising. He has won full scholarship for his studies just barely half a year of attending school. The kid was surprisingly bright and talented in playing the piano, which was a shock to many when he claimed that he was self taught. The governor of Las Noches, Sosuke Aizen, has cleared his busy day of appointments in order to award him as "The Most Promising Child of the Year". He has composed unique pieces for plays at the tender age of 10, catching the attention of some popular icons of the music industry. He was offered many opportunities by record label companies which he immediately declines, saying that "school comes first before anything else." He also knows how to play the guitar, violin and drums, claiming that music is his way of expressing his emotions. Defying every harsh word his past father said, Ulquiorra proves to be his father's loss.

This is why Urahara stood proud and tall whenever he goes for a stroll regardless if it was to buy groceries for Hallibel, a new soccer ball for Grimmjow, a pen and notebook for Starrk, paints and brushes for Nel, a pack of ice for Nnoitra's bruises or a new philosophy book for Ulquiorra. He knew that these kids were no ordinary, and soon they will find out that they possess much greater skill and power than what they already have.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood at the stage, looking at the grand opera house where he will first play his music for thousands of people to hear. The thought of it annoyed him, stating that it was pointless to let everyone hear him playing when he was already content in making music at Urahara's where only a few could listen. However, Hallbel insisted that this is a good opportunity for Ulquiorra to meet new people and have more faith in himself and his abilities. Aizen, the governor, will also be present at the event and he has invited tons of other important personalities to watch his performance. Though he looked controlled and at ease with the situation, deep inside he's nervous and unsure of himself.<p>

He moved to where the black grand piano was. He sat himself at the bench and sighed. He placed his fingers above the keys and started playing. Melodious music began to fill the air, his hands hitting every note with much grace. He closed his eyes, taking in everything around him as his hands moved faster, striking every chord. The music was beautiful beyond words but it was sad. He wrote this in honor of his past, remembering how emptiness felt like. He had named this piece "Solitude". It was Starrk who helped out in explaining to him what it was, saying that solitude was the reason why he got to know Hallibel and they, together, decided to form the Espadas. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an unwanted noise behind the curtains. He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of auburn hair. He immediately stopped his playing and stood up, peaking over where the noise came from.

He walked towards the center of the stage, clearing his throat he said, "Show yourself."

After a few minutes someone peaked from behind the curtains, auburn hair falling to her shoulders and big gray orbs looked at him in much curiosity. She was young, probably at the age of 7.

Ulquiorra shifted to look where she was. He reached out his hand and asked, "Are you afraid?"

He was used to being stared at. He didn't care much about how people view him or how he looks but Grimmjow would always complain how he manages to always look intimidating and scary. However, noticing such innocence in the girl's eyes, he couldn't help but be a little gentle in his words. Why he did this, he was not sure why.

Eventually, the girl moved ever so slightly away from the curtains. She walked forward until the light from the stage hit her and Ulquiorra was able to see her clearly. She had beautiful auburn hair, big gray orbs, a petite frame and she was looking down, slightly shaking and trembling. Ulquiorra moved forward, closing a little space between them.

"Child, I asked if you were afraid." He said almost imposingly, placing his hands in his pockets.

Finally, she looked up and met with his emerald green eyes, a tear threatening to fall from her gray eyes.

"No…no, I am not. It was just so beautiful. It reminded me…of him." And with that, she broke down in front of him but what caught his attention was the fact that she was still smiling despite remembering something that must have truly pained her.

Ulquiorra wanted so much to comfort her but he remained stiff in his position until the girl wiped off her tears and smiled whole-heartedly.

"I'm sorry for the break down a while ago. I just remembered my brother, Sora." She said, looking at his eyes in enthusiasm.

Ulquiorra nooded, a sign as if to tell her that she should not worry about such trivial stuff. The girl proceeded to staring at his eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful." She whispered admiringly, flashing an innocent smile.

Beautiful? My eyes are beautiful? Ulquiorra shook his head of the thought. Never in his life was he called beautiful, let alone by a girl around 3 years younger than he was. He was described and compared to a lot of other things far from beautiful. He sighed and fixed his eyes to her gray orbs.

"I assume that you are to watch my performance tomorrow?" he asked out of curiosity.

"..uh, no, not really. I was looking for Momo when I heard beautiful music playing out here so I came to check it out!"

"What is this Momo?" Ulquiorra asked, deducing that 'Momo' cannot probably be human.

"Momo is my teddy bear. She got lost along my way here, or maybe she walked on her own 'cause she's hungry! She hasn't been eating my red bean paste rice cakes for quite some time now. I haven't been paying her much attention after everything that's happened."

'Yup, she's definitely naïve' Ulquiorra said to himself, careful not to lose his patience over the little girl. She was definitely taking this seriously.

"…I was just wondering, will it be alright if I watch you play tomorrow?" the girl asked shyly, connecting her hands from behind her.

"If it pleases you then you may do so. I am not, however, responsible should anything ever happen to you." Ulquiorra said. He may look emotionless but the thought of the girl watching him perform excited him a bit. Weird, he thought

The child jumped in joy as soon as Ulquiorra responded. She impulsively hugged him and exclaimed "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" and with that, she released him, flashed him one last smile and left off.

She's strange, he thought with much confusion. How could one be crying then suddenly burst with much joy? Ulquiorra couldn't help but be curious of who she was. She was no ordinary child.

"…and what may your name be?" he whispered, closing his eyes and proceeded back to the piano. He suddenly felt like creating another piece, one that had something to do with what had just transpired.

* * *

><p>You're stuck on me<br>and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though<br>I try to hide, I like you  
>I like you.<br>I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah<br>You got me.  
>The way you take my hand is just so sweet<br>And that crooked smile of yours  
>it knocks me off my feet<p>

_You Got Me_, Colbie Caillat


	3. Chapter 3: Pinky Swear

**AN:** Wow, I've been very fast in updating this story, basically because I have nothing left to do at home and I'm a frustrated Ulquihime fangirl. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my regular reviewers, **MJLCoyoteStarrk** and **dreamlife109**! You guys are awesome. haha :D thank you also to those who have favorited this story. I hope you like this new chapter. This is my favorite so far :D

* * *

><p>"You know, when I grow up, I want to become a princess!" the girl exclaimed as Ulquiorra placed a small bandage on her bleeding knee. She still had red cheeks and nose from crying. It was pathetic enough to think that this 'Mr. Banana Peel' she was referring to was responsible for her fall.<p>

"When you grow up, I hope that you dismiss these childish fantasies and be more cautious with your surroundings." Ulquiorra tried to keep his emotions bottled up but he was worried about the girl. This child was trying his patience.

"And then I'll be locked up in a tower until Prince Charming shall come for me on his white horse!" She clapped her hands and closed her eyes, imagining the thought.

Ulquiorra fought the urge to roll his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Who in the right mind would want to be trapped in a tower, waiting for a man named 'Charming' to put an end to her misery."

"Oh come on now. You make it sound bad! Besides, isn't it romantic?" she pouted as Ulquiorra finished up placing the bandage and took his place beside the girl at the sidewalk

"I find it that my opinion, no matter how logical it may be, would be insignificant to your foolish train of thoughts." Ulquiorra said rather harshly

"You're no fun!" the girl sighed, looking at his direction and staring at his emerald eyes.

There was an awkward silence as minutes passed by. Ulquiorra felt relieved that the girl finally decided to stop chattering about random nonsense, however, the silence was short lived as the girl finally spoke again.

"You know, Princes usually have pretty eyes." The girl said softly as her cheeks flushed the shade of pink. She looked at him with a smile and added "you'd make a great Prince Charming, Ulquiorra." With this she looked down and hid her red cheeks. Ulquiorra looked away as well, hiding his surprised expression.

"Ridiculous." Ulquiorra managed to say as he touched the scars his father gave him right below his eyes. "I despise my eyes." He simply continued. It was the first time he ever said something this personal to anyone. He wasn't sure why he was comfortable sharing such thoughts with a mere girl.

"Well, I think It's wonderful." She smiled looking at him and continued. "It is as if it tells a story of who you are. It's the brightest pair I have ever seen." She simply touched his cheek then Ulquiorra backed away slightly. He can no longer put up with his expressionless façade.

"It's getting late. You'd better go back to where you came from." Ulquiorra stood up and looked away from her.

The girl roused from her seat as well and hopped beside Ulquiorra. She peaked to look at his eyes once again and said "Hey Ulquiorra, can you promise me something?"

Ulquiorra simply turned to look at her, humming in recognition.

"Tomorrow, after your performance, can we meet here once again before I leave for Japan? I have something to show you."

"And if I don't show up?"

"Oh come on now. I know you will. There's curiosity in your eyes!"

"I don't even know what your name is."

"There is no need. I'll tell you everything about it tomorrow!"

"This is ridiculous."

"No it's not!"

"Fine! Just stop blabbering."

She simply smiled and pulled his hair out of his eyes teasingly. "Oh and can you promise me one more thing?" she whispered softly like the wind softly brushing his skin.

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll take pride in those gorgeous green eyes." She smiled shyly as Ulquiorra looked down, realizing that his cheeks were starting to tint red as well.

The girl rose up her pinky and reached it out to him.

"Pinky swear?" she smiled whole-heartedly, waiting for his response.

"Should I agree with your terms, will you finally cease this nonsense and go home?" Ulquiorra said, eyeing the pinky that was outstretched towards him.

"Yes, I promise! Just raise your pinky up and connect it with mine so the contract's done!"

He fought the urge to argue. How completely innocent and naïve this girl really is. He sighed and gave in to the girl's request, moving his pinky towards the girl's and connecting it to seal this 'contract'

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow then, Ulquiorra-kun! Break a leg!" With that she hugged him and flushed a smile at him as she ran away leaving a confused Ulquiorra staring at her silhouette, taking in everything that just happened.

Ulquiorra simply looked at his pinky finger before placing his hands back again in his pockets. 'What a strange girl, he thought, walking back at Urahara's.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra frantically walked back and forth at the backstage. This was it. This was finally it. People have seated themselves at their respective seats. They are beginning to fill up the venue, ready to hear what this child prodigy could probably bring to the music industry. However, what made Ulquiorra nervous wasn't the fact that thousands of people will be watching him. He didn't want to admit the fact that he was nervous because that girl from yesterday will be watching him as he plays. 'To feel such emotions just because of a human child, how foolish' he thought to himself.<p>

Remembering this, he immediately took a peak at the audience from behind the curtains. Looking around, he couldn't find a girl with auburn hair. Surely, it wasn't that hard of a task. Not a lot of people have such hair color. After a few minutes of looking, he gave up and saw Hallibel and Nel instead, waving proudly at him. They were both dressed in such elegant dresses. Where they got it, he had no idea. Seating beside Hallibel is Starrk. He gave Ulquiorra a reassuring smile. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were seated beside each other, next to the enthusiastic Nel. Grimmjow and Nnoitra all dressed up, now that's a sight. Ulquiorra had the sudden urge to bring out a camera and print the photo for everyone to see at school but his ego wouldn't allow him. He sighed and went back to walking back and forth until something caught his eye from behind the piled boxes beseide him. Something was shining. He wasted no more time and moved to were the object was. There lay a pink teddy bear with a crystal-like flower hairpin placed at its' oversized bowtie. Looking at it, Ulquiorra immediately deduced that this was probably Momo, the bear that the girl was looking for yesterday.

He picked it up and placed it inside his bag. The hell, he wouldn't be caught dead walking around with that bear hanging at his pocket. He took a look again through the curtains and saw she still wasn't there. Why he was bothered by this, he wasn't sure but there are a lot of times in his life that hope has failed him and he was not foolish enough to cling on to such a childish concept.

"Hey Ulquiorra, get ready already! It's almost time!" the event organizer said, tapping him on his shoulder and running towards where Gin Ichimaru was, the emcee for tonight's event.

He closed his eyes for a second and prepared himself, waiting for Gin to introduce him to the audience.

* * *

><p>"At first glance, you might think that Ulquiorra Cifer is just like any other boy but he is anything but ordinary. Besides the fact that he is full of talent in music, he is consistently at the top of the class, gaining full scholarship just barely a year of attending classes. He was awarded the prestigious title of "The Promising Child of the Year" by none other than Governor Sosuke Aizen himself, saying that Mr. Cifer has got a lot to offer and proves to be role a model to every child out there. He has written numerous pieces for plays and has worked with some of the most well-known personalities in the music industry. Today marks a new beginning for him as he performs live to us for the first time. It is my honor, to introduce to you, Ulquiorra Cifer!"<p>

And with that, cheers and applause started to fill the air as Ulquiorra coolly walked towards the black grand piano with his hands still in his pockets. He stopped and bowed to the audience then seated himself at the piano bench. Before he played the piano, he looked for a certain auburn-haired girl. Finally, he saw her there, waving at him crazily from her position just a few seats away from Starrk. He smirked and began playing.

The crowd suddenly went silent, taking in every sweet note he played. He moved his hands effortlessly, even closing his eyes to savor the sound of music as well. He was truly exceptional. He was what every parent would want to see in their son. He frowned at the thought and quickly dismissed it, focusing on playing instead.

He played one piece after the other up until it was time for him to play the final piece. He cleared his throat and moved towards the microphone, speaking in a monotonous tone.

"This last piece I will be playing is something I wrote just yesterday. I am correct in assuming that none of you have ever heard it. I call this piece 'Curiosity' and I hope that you may enjoy it." He looked to the auburn-haired girl smiling at him admiringly and continued playing.

It was the first time he played something so upbeat and he wasn't sure if the people would like the change but he loved playing it. He took time to lean over and look at the crowd and back to the girl to see how she found it. He saw her smiling and just when he was getting to the good part, an old woman came over to her. Her smile disappeared and she started to look like she was reasoning out with the woman. The old woman grabbed her by the hand and forced her out of her seat as she was struggling to shy away from her hard grip. They made their way to the exit as the crying child spared him one last pained look.

I don't want to see her sad. I don't want to cause her pain. I don't want to see her shed a tear. Emptiness. I'd rather feel emptiness than see her smile disappear right before my eyes.

With that, he stopped playing and stood up. The audience watched in silence, confused by what was going on.

"That is all for tonight, I thank you all for taking time from your busy day to hear my playing. Have a pleasant evening." Ulquiorra simply bowed, walking away and hurrying to the backstage. He grabbed his bag from the changing room. He swiftly made his way to the exit where he saw the old woman and the auburn-haired girl heading. He caught a glimpse of her as did she.

"ULQUIORRAAAAA!" she screamed, reaching out her hand for him to reach. He took out his hand from his pocket, struggling to grab hers when reporters suddenly blocked her from his view.

"Mr. Cifer, what inspired you to write the last piece?"

"Have you accepted Governor Aizen's offer?"

"Will we be hearing more from you Mr. Cifer?"

"Are you finally going to release a debut album or continue on with studying?"

Noise. This deafening noise. I'd rather hear it than her pained cry. I'd rather feel emptiness. I struggle to keep away from the sea of people, if only to reach her hand. I cannot understand this feeling within my chest. My heart is beating as if it has a purpose to serve.

_Nonesense. You are as empty as you may be. Emptiness is the only thing that your heart has felt up until now. To not feel pain, to not feel happiness, that is what you are. A mere existence of a girl cannot sway your resolve. You can never be whole. You do not deserve happiness. You have abandoned your heart a long time ago when you exchanged it for Nullity._

STOP! Please...just stop. He clenched his fist as he ran as fast as he could away from the crowd. He turned over to a corner as if his feet had a mind on its own. These familiar walls, This rough road and the bright lamp posts guiding his feet to where he could find comfort.

_Tomorrow, after your performance, can we meet here once again before I leave for Japan? I have something to show you._

How he got here by the sidewalk near the playground, he doesn't really know. He just stood there, watching the cars pass by.

_Hey Ulquiorra, can you promise me something?_

"Ridiculous." He managed to say. Now, even his mind was playing tricks on him. "I should have known better than to cling to such a thing like 'Hope'."

With that, he opened his bag and drew out Momo, the pink teddy bear.

"You are simply trash." He said as he tried to pushed away the thought of the girl in his mind. Why he can't bring himself to throw this teddy bear if he regarded it as 'trash', he was not sure why. He simply looked at it and clutched it in his hands. He placed it back in his bag and looked up at the moon.

'_If only I had wings…so I could finally reach for your hand'_

* * *

><p>Going back to the corner where I first saw you<br>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand<br>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<p>

_The Man Who Can't Be Moved_, The Script


	4. Chapter 4: The Fateful Encounter

**AN: **2 chapters in a day? I've been pretty hardworking, haven't I? Well anyway I hope you like this one since Ulquiorra and Orihime are all grown up! This is their first encounter after 11 years of being away from each other. Just in case you were wondering, Orihime's 18 years old and Ulquiorra is 21. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>11 years later<strong>

"This is pointless." Ulquiorra stood stiffly as someone tried desperately to get his measures for a new suit.

"Come now, Ulquiorra. Don't be such a pussy!" Grimmjow commented, experiencing the same situation as Ulquiorra. Hallibel stared daggers at him imposingly saying "Watch your mouth, Grimmjow!"

"I meant pussy…cat" Grimmjow immediately countered. No, you do not want to see Hallibel angry especially when she's not in the mood.

"Bear in mind that Governor Aizen specifically handpicked you both for this charity event. This is just a masquerade ball. It's not like it's going to eat you alive!" Hallibel took a seat and sighed. This was going to be a long day

"Bel's right. 'Sides, I bet there'd be lotsa hot chicks there." Nnoitra grinned and licked his lips. "And I don't see Starrk complaining. I bet we're on the same page, dontcha' think?" He glared at Starrk who had just finished getting his measurements. Hallibel momentarily stiffened at Nnoitra's statement, looking away from the group.

"Eh? If you meant getting a nice long sleep at the end of the day, then yes, we're on the same page Nnoitra." Starrk spoke rather defensively, taking a seat and waiting for the others to finish.

It has only been a week since they came to Tokyo, Japan. They will be temporarily staying there for a year since Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Neliel were part of the Las Noches School's Student Exchange Program. Sosuke Aizen has written them all remarkable recommendation letters for constantly giving pride to Las Noches.

Ulquiorra was now a world renowned musician and composer, frequently travelling the world to perform in front of millions of people. He has accepted Wave Records' offer to finally perform professionally. It is still a wonder how he still remains to be at the top his class despite the busy schedule. He was also awarded several times for his theories in Philosophy, branding him as the 'Hope for the New Generation'. How ironic, he thought, to be associated with such a word like Hope when all he's ever written were all about emptiness and the heart.

Grimmjow, however, was Spain's MVP of the year for 4 consecutive years now. He has taken Spain's football team to its' glorious victories in FIFA. He was at the cover of every Sports magazine, quoting that "Winning is all that matters."

Neliel travelled the world as a freelance artist and fashion designer. She has also modeled for her own clothing line that caters to everyday women. She has graced the cover of both Vogue and Elle magazine. Why she was dating Nnoitra, nobody knows. Some have even said that the girl was smart in every aspect but stupid in love.

Starrk came with everybody else to Tokyo for the Red Carpet Premiere of his sci-fi novel called "The Shinigami". His works were best sellers in bookstores worldwide and it eventually caught the attention of Paramount pictures, asking him for a movie adaptation of the story. He contemplates on doing so but Hallibel suggested that he push through with it to gain more exposure and experience.

Hallibel owns the fanciest restaurant in Spain, El Restaurante Luna. It was said that you must book 3 weeks in advance to get a chance to eat there. She has decided to open up a new branch here at Tokyo so it was logical enough that everybody should come along and stay there for as long as they are permitted.

"It will only take a while. All you guys have to do is stand there and be all adorable for the girls to swoon at! Plus, you'll help all the little kiddies who are suffering from poverty while going on a date with a pretty lady! It's not really that hard, right Nnoi-kun?" Nel cuddled beside Nnoitra, drifting away to her thoughts.

"Using our being as a raffle prize for a pathetic excuse of an event is simply unacceptable." Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly, walking away right after he finished getting his measurements. He needed a little peace and quiet for the sake of his sanity.

Grimmjow laughed boisterously at the serious Ulquiorra who just exited the shop. "Ulquiorra, nothing can ever get through him, no?"

* * *

><p>"Orihime! You have to pick a dress for the masquerade ball! It's just barely a week from now!" Tatsuki said while shaking Orihime's shoulders demandingly.<p>

"But I don't want to go!" Orihime pouted, lying down on her bed, facing the ceiling.

"Oh come on. Ichigo's going to be there! Don't turn away from such an opportunity. It's about time he learned about your feelings!"

Tatsuki and Orihime are dormates for the upcoming school year. It's their first time to go to college and they both passed the exams at Tokyo University. They just recently moved in and everything takes a while before getting used to. Rukia would occasionally visit them and they would stay up all night watching movies and talking about boys and how much they are going to miss highschool.

Orihime sat up again. She thought of it deeply. Ichigo Kurosaki, my childhood crush. He's going to be part of the event's helpers. To win the prize means to pick a date from a line of successful handsome young men. It will be like her own twisted version of a fairy tale. She sighed at the thought. No matter how exciting it may sound, she didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to stand up and pick a dress for the Masquerade Ball.

"I'm not gonna wait for you to say yes! I'll drag you out if I have to!" Tatsuki exclaimed, pushing Orihime out of bed picking out clothes for her to wear. "It's not new that you're every man's dream girl. Surely, Ichigo would feel the same way. Now get out of those pajamas cause we're going shopping!"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked casually under the scorching heat of the sun. He never had a thing for summer. He hated spending time with people on outings and he most definitely despised the weather. He was wearing black sweatshirt, black acid wash jeans and a pair of red Converse sneakers. To top it all off, he had to wear sunglasses and a cap. He really didn't want to draw to much attention to himself at this time of the day. He was not in the mood and he just wanted to observe the cultural differences in Japan compared to Spain.<p>

Things were going pretty well. He just paid the bookstore a visit and bought a new Philosophy book. He bought a cup of coffee on his way back. After he claimed his order from the counter, he left the café. This isn't bad. Things are turning out perfectly fi—

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! Is that who I think it is?" a girl exclaimed from behind him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! It's ULQUIORRA CIFER!" another girl screamed as people started to look at his direction.

Ulquiorra was sweating buckets. There is only one logical thing to do now…Run Ulquiorra! Run goddamn it!

He swiftly took off his glasses as he no longer needed it. His cover has been blown and people were starting to pile up from behind him. He ran as quickly as he could. Only God knows which direction he was heading.

"ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAA!" he could hear people screaming from behind him. Oh this was not good. He needed to get home on time for dinner later or Hallibel's going to chop him to bits!

He turned over at the corner, to the right, and then left and over to a bridge and then back to the main street. These worthless pieces of trash are persistent!

"Hey Tatsuki-chan! Do you think I look good in this mustache man disguise?" Orihime said with a low voice, striking a pose.

"Stop kidding already Orihime! We haven't got the whole day to pick you a dress! Besides, it's hard to find styles and sizes that fit your proportion!" Tatsuki complained, taking out a long gold gown and a sparkly red cocktail dress.

"But Tatsuki I—" Orihime's attention was caught when she noticed a commotion outside. She left the store and looked over to her left and saw man heading straight her way with a mob following almost right behind him.

Ulquiorra was looking behind, seeing the distance he covered away from the mob. Great, now if I could just see where I'm going and…HOLY SH—!

Orihime braced herself for the impact. She closed her eyes as she felt the man falling down on the ground with her. She was lying on the floor and the man was on top of her. Oh this is not a pretty sight.

She opened her eyes and saw him. She was out of words as her eyes met with his. Before she could even find out what was going on, he was sitting up hurriedly and said "My apologies. I never wanted to bring you in such a state of discomfort but I must go." Before she could say anything, there he was standing up and resumed back to running. She stood up as well as she stared at his fleeting silhouette. Suddenly, strong hands gripped her back to shop as she watched the mob pass right before her eyes.

"ORIHIME! What are you doing? You could have been killed!" Tatsuki exclaimed, concern evident in her voice.

Still, she stood there, processing what just happened. Her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was just so…surreal.

"HELLO! Earth to Orihime! What has gotten into you? What just happened?" Tatsuki shook her shoulders and she finally regained her composure and her line of focus. She took off her Mr. Mustache Man disguise.

She turned to look at Tatsuki and said in a voice almost as if it were a whisper, "I…I think I just saw the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes."

* * *

><p>Cause I'm feeling nervous<br>Trying to be so perfect  
>Cause I know you're worth it<br>You're worth it  
>If I could say what I want to say<br>I'd say what about you  
>Be with you every night<br>Am I squeezing you too tight  
>If I could say what I want to see<br>I want to see you go down  
>On one knee<br>Marry me today  
>Yes, I'm wishing my life away<br>With these things I'll never say

_Things I'll Never Say_, Avril Lavigne


	5. Chapter 5: The Masquerade Ball

**AN:** Just a little note, Ulquiorra here is human so I don't portray him as much like the cold, stoic and heartless Arrancar Ulquiorra version that we all fell in love with. I see human Ulquiorra as a man with a lot of principles and I imagine him being well-mannered so there are times when he acts like a gentleman. He is the dark, mysterious and successful type of guy which is why girls are easily drawn towards him.

Again, I would like to thank **MJLCoyoteStarrk** for sticking through with my story.

As always, please Read and Review! :D

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tatsuki! We're going to be late!" Orihime exclaimed excitingly, putting on her pearl earrings and necklace.<p>

"Wait for a second Orihime! What's up with the rushing?" said Tatsuki, struggling to secure the complicated straps of her heels in place.

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror. She had been on cloud nine ever since bumping into the green-eyed man a couple of days ago. She has this sort of feeling that tonight might be an opportunity to see him again, after all, everyone knew about the big event and everyone in their university have been talking about it.

'_Ok, wait! Hold on there just for a sec! Your heart belongs to Ichigo!'_ She told herself, closing her eyes and thinking of her long time crush.

"There! That ought to do the trick!" Orihime said aloud carelessly, causing Tatsuki to glare at her direction.

"Seriously Hime, what's up? At first you were so reluctant to go and now you just might actually pee your pants…" Tatsuki stopped at the sight of Orihime standing up shyly and looking her way.

She was too preoccupied with preparing for the event that it was only now that she noticed how her best friend looked. True to her name, Hime looked indeed like a princess. She wore a long, sophisticated, sparkly, strapless gold gown that hugged her curves perfectly, giving one a generous view of her ample chest. It had a slit at the side, showing her creamy long legs in a sophisticated manner. She had white silk gloves on that reached all the way to her elbows. The pearl earrings and necklace were just the cherry on top! Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail as the ends were elegantly curled. Some of her bangs fell down, framing her gorgeous blushing face. Tatsuki sighed at the view. Why Orihime had never had a boyfriend remained a mystery. Surely, Prince Charming would gladly trade Snow White for her.

Tatsuki moved towards her. She smiled as she whispered softly "There is only one thing missing." She took the small tiara at her table and placed it over her head, pinning it so it would stay in place. "…a tiara for Her Majesty."

Orihime's face flushed, smiling appreciatively at her best friend. She looked towards the table where the lone hairpin that her late brother gave her sat in place. The other had been missing and she would drop dead if the last one were to be misplaced as well.

"But Tatsuki, the hairpin that I plan to—"

"Hush, Orihime. I'm sure your brother would understand." Tatsuki explained thoughtfully. Orihime remained stiff in her position but eventually agreed to her best friend's request.

"All right, I'll just keep this somewhere safe and then we'll get going."

Orihime took the hairpin in her hand and swiftly walked to her room. She looked at it hesitantly for a moment and immediately decided to still wear it. She had sworn to herself since the day her brother died that she will use it whatever the circumstance may be. She secured it in place right beside the tiara. Afterwards, she grabbed the gold mask on her table and carefully wore it. With that, she went back to Tatsuki and took her hand. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>It was a million dollar question how Ulquiorra managed to stand on stage, greeting important people he barely knew while wearing an expensive looking vampire-like costume with an intricate mask partially covering his face. Just the thought of what he's currently doing made him cringe in disgust. To socialize and be complimented because of his looks and appearance was never his cup of tea.<p>

Truly, Ulquiorra looked dashingly handsome. He was wearing layers of exquisite clothing. He had on a white, long-sleeved ruffle shirt that reached all the way up, covering his neck, behind an elegantly tailored gold vest. He topped everything off with a navy blue velvet tailcoat that flows gracefully whenever he walks with his gloved hands in his pockets. His slacks were of the same color as his tailcoat, also fitting him perfectly. He did not want to admit it but his previous irritation towards getting his measurements for his current wardrobe were immediately dismissed upon fitting the customized garments.

"Well, ain't we an eye candy." Grimmjow mocked him teasingly, waving over the girls who were staring and giggling towards them. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow uncomfortably. He wasn't looking bad either.

Grimmjow also wore a white long-sleeved ruffle shirt made with fine silk material. He also had a vest on. It was a rich royal blue color same as his slacks. The only difference is that he wasn't wearing a tailcoat, but an up-collared dark maroon cape instead that was held up by an expensive looking gold brooch at his neck.

"Hallibel overdid it. It is no wonder that we are the center of attention." Ulquiorra said annoyed, not paying much attention to the cocky blue-haired man by his side.

"Hey dude, loosen up! Have fun, grab a drink, talk with the ladies and enjoy life! God Ulquiorra, you really are a pussy." Grimmjow chuckled lightly and immediately halted, looking around to see if Hallibel was around. He sighed in relief when he noticed that Hallibel was nowhere within the perimeter.

"As soon as the formalities and program is over, I shall depart immediately. I'd rather be in the confinements of my room, reading a note-worthy novel than mingle with annoying humans." Ulquiorra stated seriously, sparing Grimmjow a look of irritation.

"Ah, whatever man. Go on and deal with your emo shiz here by the corner while I grab myself a drink." And with that, Grimmjow scooted his way towards the bar.

On his way there, he suddenly stopped, remembering which way the bar was. The venue was really big and it was decorated extravagantly. On top of that, there were just so many people around and they were making too much damn noise. No wonder Ulquiorra was pissed. Suddenly, some reckless orange-haired boy bumped into him, spilling red-wine all over his expensive vest.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Watch where you're going, shithead!" Grimmjow cursed through gritted teeth while trying to rub off the spill from his vest with his hands. He shot the man an angry look, poking his shoulder harshly.

"THE HELL! You're the one who should watch where you're going, freak!" Ichigo shoved Grimmjow back, making him fall a few steps backwards.

Grimmjow rolled up his sleeves and shot him a death glare. "Oh It's on orange-haired bitch. IT. IS. ON." He spat as he raised his fist to punch the boy at his stomach, sending him flying backwards. Ichigo anticipated the fall when suddenly, he felt gentle hands gripping him from behind.

"Ichigo, I was just gone for merely a minute and look what you've gotten yourself into, you nitwit!"

Ichigo turned around and sighed.

"Rukia, it's not wha you think it i—"

"NOT A WORD, ICHIGO!"

With that, Rukia released Ichigo from her grip, moving towards the very confused Grimmjow.

"You must be Mr. Jaegerjaquez? I have heard great things about you." _'Surely, you're temper is not one of them'_ Rukia thought to herself, politely reaching out her hand for a handshake.

Grimmjow merely eyed the girl's outstretched small hand. He looked up at her, ignoring her gesture. "I hope you're not here for peacemaking 'cause I ain't letting that Ichibitch scram away with his tail between his legs." He growled in slight irritation, looking towards the embarrassed Ichigo.

"Hey you! We'll settle this next time we meet! I'll make sure that you get what you asked for." Grimmjow let out a cocky grin and spat before leaving for the washroom. Ichigo in turn, rushed towards Rukia.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he raised his voice. Ichigo was angry at the blue-haired boy but he was angrier at himself for letting Rukia see him acting impulsively because of his emotions.

"Ichigo, grow up already! For God's sake, you're not a 9-year-old boy anymore!"

"Well, I don't need your help."

"You don't need my help? You could have caused a scene if it weren't for my interruption, you nitwit!"

"I'm not a kid anymore Rukia. I can handle this myself."

"BINGO! You just hit the jackpot! That's right, Ichigo. You're not a kid anymore. You are grown man who's part of tonight's charity event so act like one!"

Ichigo turned away from Rukia and looked down. He hated it when she was starting to make so much sense. "…I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." He simply said, looking back at her eyes once again.

Rukia nodded her head as a sign of forgiveness. She was about to say something when she suddenly noticed the crowd going silent and looking towards the entrance.

She was curious as to what caught everyone's attention. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and scooted her way through the crowd, dragging Ichigo along with her. "Rukia what the—"

Rukia suddenly stopped as Ichigo lightly bumped behind her. She looked at the beautiful woman being escorted by the guard towards the entrance. Beside her was a dark-haired girl, looking rather protective of the woman. She cannot make out their faces because of the masks but she knew who they were.

"Ah…Must be Inoue-san." Ichigo spoke, appreciatively looking at the auburn-haired beauty.

"Really, you don't have to escort us all the way through." Orihime chuckled shyly, looking down and connecting her fingers. She was well aware of the eyes that were on her.

Rukia couldn't help but feel a little envious of the attention she was getting especially when Ichigo was involved. Orihime was effortlessly gorgeous and she isn't even aware of it!

'_No wait, Rukia. What are you thinking? Orihime's your friend and you and Ichigo aren't actually together'_ she thought. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel a little inferior towards her. After all, she had graduated with honors during her highschool days and she has a pretty face to boot! The girl's perfect and she doesn't even know it.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's get over there and greet them, Ichigo!" Rukia smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hand again. What was she thinking? Orihime's one of her best friends and the three of them swore that friendship comes first before boys.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra-kun! Can you please sign my dress?"<p>

"Oh my gosh! Like I'm totally your number one fan!"

"Please sign my mask, Ulquiorra-kun!"

The crowd of people around him was thick and he literally gasped for air. These people, as he concluded the first time he encountered them, were very persistent. They do not produce anything more than noise. His patience was growing thin but he had no other choice since he had to stay for the dance and the program. He had to bear and make do with the situation. He kept evading them but they followed him like a dog. It seems, though, that Grimmjow was dealing with the situation just fine.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired girl raised her dress in front of Ulquiorra, reaching out a marker on her right hand. His eyes slightly widened in surprise then he turned away in disgust.

"Ulquiorra-kun, please sign my underwear!" she exclaimed, drawing closer to him.

This was it. This was the last straw. He raised his hand up signaling for them to stop. He didn't sign up for this. His emotionless façade was starting to crumble right before everyone's eyes. He did not care about his reputation any longer. Regardless if these people were supporting his music or not, he was pissed. He was starting to lose his temper but he knows better than to stoop down to their level. He simply just turned to face the enthusiastic fans piling before him.

"Do not waste your pathetic time over me. The program will start very soon and it would be preferable if you keep a safe distance away from me or else I would not be reluctant to call upon the security and make sure that you be disposed off from the venue." He responded coolly and everyone stood in shock. He turned away and left before anyone could even utter a word.

He walked his way down to the first floor since it was about time for the program to start. The emcee was calling upon everyone to come over to the function hall where the dance will be held. He went over to where Grimmjow and Starrk were.

After a few moments, a strawberry blonde haired woman in a silk red dress with an alluring form took the place at the center of the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the much awaited Masquerade Ball! I am Rangiku Matsumoto, your host for tonight's event! Let's not forget that the main reason for this gathering will be for the children who are in need of much help. It was Prime Minister Yamamoto himself who organized this event and has contacted several government officials worldwide including Spain to support and make this event possible. Sadly, Prime Minister Yamamoto cannot join us today as he needed to fly to Spain for business-related matters. However, the fun does not end here!" she exclaimed raising her glass. Ulquiorra eyed her observantly. It seems that this woman was not in the proper shape to be hosting an event. She looked like she already had too much to drink.

"Let us start with the dance! May I ask all the gentlemen to move to the left and the ladies to stay at the right?"

Immediately, everyone did as they were told as the band started to play a slow music. As they were instructed a few days before the event, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Starrk, Ichigo, Uryu and the rest of the dashing young men and bachelors moved over to where the ladies were, bowing and kneeling on one foot, asking permission for a dance.

As they were approaching, Orihime immediately saw Ichigo but she couldn't help but stare at the exquisitely dressed pale young man who moved with so much grace. His coat tails were flowing behind him and his posture as he walked made him look more appealing and intimidating than he already was. Although his mask was covering his face, she could see that the man was looking at her as well. 'Oh gosh! He's heading this way!' she blushed at the thought. She looked at him with so much intent, imagining what it would be like to dance with him. He's so close, almost as if—

"Inoue-san, may I ask you to dance with me?" Ishida asked, kneeling in front of her. Orihime opened her eyes and saw Uryu standing up and taking her hand. From beside her, she could see the ebony-haired young man asking a red-haired girl for a dance. She felt a little disappointed but she immediately smiled at Ishida, "Yes, Ishida-kun. I'd be delighted!" Uryu blushed slightly at her remark and led her to the dance floor. They waltzed slowly to the music. It was not a secret that Uryu had feelings for her. He was very gentle in how he handled her. However, Orihime kept peeking over his shoulder, watching the dark-haired man dance gracefully with the lucky red-haired girl. Orihime could tell that the girl was enjoying every second of it. She was batting her eyelashes and giggling with no apparent reason, obviously flirting with him.

"Inoue-san, are you quite alright?" Ishida spoke, noticing the anxiety in Orihime. She finally broke away from her thoughts and looked at the worried Ishida.

"I'm fine Ishida-kun. I just had something in my mind." Orihime faked a smile.

"Very well, Inoue-san." Ishida responded, not quite convince with her answer.

They danced for a little while until everyone else started to join in as well. A lot of people had asked her for a dance, Ichigo, Grimmjow and a perverted tall man with a freaky grin were just a number of them. She had difficulty dealing with the latter since his hands kept drifting from her waist down to her a—

"Nnoitra-kun! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Come on, let's dance!" a beautiful green-haired woman dressed in a teal colored designer gown approached them, grabbing the perverted man away from her for good. She sighed in relief as they drifted away into the crowd.

It was when she was left alone, that she found herself looking for a certain ebony-haired man. It was impossible for her to look through this crowd. She walked past the dancing couples, wishing she could catch a glimpse of him. Some were even eyeing her appreciatively and asked her for a dance again but she immediately declines.

After what felt like half an hour, she felt exhausted and gave up. She needed some fresh air to breathe. She finally decided to climb upstairs and walk over to the balcony. As she opened the door, she made her way to the railing and looked up at the crescent shaped moon. She smiled at the beautiful sky before her.

"You know, the party's downstairs." Someone whispered over her ear in a low voice.

She gasped in surprise and turned around to face the person. Her eyes widened even more in shock when she found out who it was.

The moon illuminated the mysterious man right before her. Even with that mask hiding most of his face, nothing can ever hide the fact that only this man possessed the most breathtaking pair of emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>Saw you from a distance<br>Saw you from the stage  
>Something about the look in your eyes<br>Something about your beautiful face

In a sea of people  
>There is only you<br>I never knew what the song was about  
>But suddenly now I do<p>

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
>Reach out as far as you can<br>Only me, only you, and the band  
>Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand<p>

_Touch My Hand_, David Archuleta


	6. Chapter 6: A Cinderella Story

AN: I'm sorry this took quite long to be updated. I have been writing a new fic called, **"Bound by Blood". **It has a rather dark setting but if you have the time, please check it out. :D

As always, please Read and Review! It truly brightens up my day and ideas. :D

* * *

><p>Orihime gasped. Just the sight of him, of his eyes, stuns her, as if he is looking into her very soul. He remained calm and stiff in his position, examining her in confusion.<p>

"EEK! You scared me! I was just thinking of robot pirates and my special red bean paste rice cakes a while ago while looking at the moon and then you suddenly showed up! I thought for sure you were a vampire ready to drink my bl—"

"Ssshh, woman." Ulquiorra simply said, placing a finger gently over Orihime's lips. "You talk too much." He added.

Orihime blushed at the man's gesture. Everything about him just flows with so much grace. His hair fell perfectly on his face, His attire complimented his slender built and his movement had an aura about it. The light from the moon made him look even more intimidating.

Unexpectedly, the pale man had dropped down unto one knee and reached for her hand. He kissed her clothed hand and her face flushed a deeper shade of red. She was thankful that her mask had hid most of her face, or else she would probably melt in embarrassment right then and there.

"May I ask My Lady for a dance on this fine evening?" He asked in an unintentionally seductive low tone.

Orihime found it hard to grasp the current situation. She was pretty sure that she was ready to faint at that very moment. She found the right words to say and bowed shyly at the well-groomed man

"I…I would love to b-but there's n-no music." She reasoned out as Ulquiorra stood up, never letting go of her hand.

"Nonesense. Music is everywhere. All it needs is a little determination and inspiration. You just have to feel it. Move to the rhythm it presents before you."

With that, Ulquiorra rested his hands over her hips as Orihime shyly placed hers on his neck. She couldn't bring herself to look at those eyes. She felt naked around that intense stare.

Ulquiorra started to move his feet and Orihime tried to keep up with his pace. She had stepped on Ulquiorra's foot a couple of times before she finally realized what he said not too long ago. The wind was blowing gently around them. The rustling of the trees and the sound of the crickets were so much soothing to the ear. She finally brought herself to look at his eyes and so did he.

At that moment, all the noise at the party downstairs drowned into a comforting silence. All they could hear were the beating of their hearts. She drew a little closer to him and so did he. Her ample breast pressed against his hard chest. He moved his lips to her ear and finally, he spoke.

"Woman, I have a proposition to make."

Orihime moved slightly away from him to look at his face. The tone was more of a command rather than a request. She nodded shyly and said, "Yes of course. What is it?"

Ulquiorra closed the distance from them again.

"If I take off my mask, would you do so as well?"

Orihime suddenly stopped dancing and moved away from him. She had been surprised by the request that she had moved rather impulsively.

"I—I guess so?" she managed to chuckle as she looked down at the floor.

"You are uncertain. I do not wish to impose."

"N-no really, it's fine!"

"Then hold your pinky up."

Orihime was taken aback by his words. Why did this feel like some sort of a déjà vu? She looked curiously at him but questioned him no further. She drew out her hand and presented her pinky to him. He did the same and they managed to seal this 'contract'. She would never have thought that such a serious looking man would have requested a gesture that only she held on to ever since she was young.

After doing so, Ulquiorra had brought his hands at the back of his head. He untied the mask and carefully took it off. Orihime's heart was pounding. How could her heart beat so fast over some stranger like it would when she sees Ichigo smile at her. She felt as if she was betraying him. She had admired the boy for what felt like an eternity and then in just one night, without even having confessed to him, she would have fallen for another? She couldn't help but feel guilty. He was everything she always want—

That's when it hit her. Ulquiorra had just taken off his mask and he held it in his right hand; Green eyes, pale complexion, stoic expression, intelligent and talented.

"Ul..Ulquiorra?" she spoke hesitantly. His face remained emotionless as he watched the confused face the girl was making out. He hadn't expected such a response and he did not remember introducing himself to her.

"It's your turn." He spoke imposingly as he drew closer to her.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ulquiorra? They've held up the program 30 minutes already and I want to go home." Starrk asked the furious Grimmjow.<p>

"The fuck, man! If I knew then I would have dragged his ass here and take my place instead!" Grimmjow snorted, ignoring the look Starrk gave him.

"I'm afraid we're starting off without him. There's 9 of you here already and we only have to pick 3 winners." The event organizer said, gesturing for them to line up.

They did as they were told so then Grimmjow spotted Ichigo a few steps beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ichibitch?" he growled in annoyance, confronting the orange-haired teenager.

"I'm part of the program dumbass!" Ichigo shot back. They both held their intense glare when Starrk finally got between them.

"Come on, boys. We don't have time for this. You better line up so the event's done and we can all go on back to our happy lives." Starrk stated coolly as the two enraged men backed away from each other and went back to their proper places.

Just when he was going back to his place, Starrk saw Hallibel talking to a rather laid back man. He could see from the corner of his eye that she was giggling and the man had been eyeing her appreciatively. He couldn't really blame the man. Hallibel looked stunning in her silk, white, V-neck gown. It accentuated her curves perfectly well.

Starrk cocked his eyebrow when he saw the man touching the strands of her hair that fell on her face and placed it behind her ears. He stiffened slightly at his position. He didn't really care…did he?

"Well ladies, this is the part you've all been waiting for! 3 lucky winners will get a chance to go on a date with their bachelor of choice. The winners will also get an all-expense paid treat to the Spa and will be given a complete makeover absolutely free!"

The girls from the crowd squealed in delight as they started to talk among themselves which man they were going to pick.

"All your ticket stubs have been placed here in this huge fishbowl and we'll be picking the winners randomly so best of luck!"

The crowd suddenly went wild while Starrk, Grimmjow, Ichigo and Uryu fought the urge to roll their eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Woman, it is your turn."<p>

Ulquiorra looked impatiently at the woman in front of him. She had been acting weird and was avoiding eye contact for quite some time now. He sighed and probably thought that he had scared her.

"Do I scare you, woman?"

Orihime looked up and met his emerald green eyes once more.

"No, you don't. You're actually kind of…" he suddenly blushed when she realized what she was going to say. This earned her a curious look from the confused Ulquiorra. "...you're kind of attractive." She chuckled lightly, feeling embarrassed by her sudden forwardness.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be a sight as well." Ulquiorra responded, running a hand on her hair and finding the straps of her mask.

She had so much in her mind. 'Will he find me attractive? Will he ask me for my name? Will he be disappointed? Would he think of me just like any other girl? Am I betraying Ichigo? Does my heart belong only to Kurosaki-kun? Will he give me my first kiss? Am I beautiful enough for him?'

Her heart was beating so hard in her chest right at that moment. His hands had finally found the straps holding up the mask. He carefully undid the knot when suddenly, the clock tower started to sound. It was midnight and this startled Orihime. Suddenly, she backed away from Ulquiorra.

"It's midnight! Oh, I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san, but I must head back! I promised Tatsuki that we won't be late for school tomorrow. It had been really nice meeting you Ulquiorra! I had a fun night! Farewell!"

Orihime ran as fast as she could from the place. She didn't even dare look back. What was wrong with her? She had what she wanted right in front of her but she always kept escaping. Why can't she just let her childish feelings for Ichigo go when a man from 11 years ago had presented himself to her. After such a long time waiting, she had broken a promise once more all because she was over thinking.

Ulquiorra stood stiffly and stared at the retreating Orihime. He most certainly did not expect her reaction. He shook his head in slight disappointment when something caught his eye. There was a tiara lying at the floor, not too far from him. He scooted over and grabbed the attractive piece of accessory. However, it was not the tiara that caught his interest; it was the snowflake-like clip that was attached to it that had peaked his curiosity. It was similar to the clip attached to Momo's oversized bowtie.

Realization finally struck him. Though he had his doubts at first, now he was sure that the woman who he had danced with was the same girl he met from 11 years ago.

He looked into the peculiar crystal-like jewelry and whispered in a disappointed tone,

"…And I thought you were different…"

He carefully pocketed the item and looked at the moon. It was a rather fine night had it not been for what had transpired.

He left the balcony and walked back to the event downstairs. 'Ah, they have finally announced the winners.'

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Tatsuki! Why'd you pick me?"<p>

Ichigo and Tatsuki had exchanged awkward glances. Tatsuki had won the raffle and it was a surprise for everyone who knew them that she picked out the orange-haired man.

"Damn it, Ichigo! It's none of your business! And for the record, I'm not doing this for me!" Tatsuki exclaimed, punching him rather painfully in the shoulder.

Ichigo hissed slightly at the pain, rubbing his sore shoulder.

Besides Tatsuki, there had been two others who have been proclaimed winners. One of which was Sun-Sun. She had been wailing the whole time, asking where Ulquiorra was and she declined to pick another bachelor other than him. Irritably, Grimmjow had stopped the annoying woman when he told her that he'd tell Ulquiorra about it and she should stop bickering.

The other woman who had won was , surpisingly, Hallibel. The man she was talking to before, Shunsui Kyoraku, had offered her a day's luxury if she had agreed to pick him. She, however, politely declined the gentleman's request and proceeded walking to the envious Starrk.

"Ah, I'm pretty lucky tonight, aren't I?" Hallibel smiled, fixing up Starrk's bowtie.

"Indeed, you are. I see you have made a new…friend." Starrk commented bitterly, eyeing the laid back man from afar.

"Oh, Shunsui? Well it's nothing really. He just told me that he was a regular customer at El Restaurante Luna when he stayed a few years back in Spain." Hallibel responded teasingly, sensing a hint of jealousy at the uncomfortable Starrk.

"I hope you like spa." Hallibel continued, gaining her a surprised look from Starrk.

After a few seconds of awkward glances, Starrk finally spoke as he gently took Hallibel's hand with his own. She looked back at his eyes with a hint of blush on her cheeks. She had never been in a situation like this. She was most of the time tough and dominating.

"You know, I think spa's kinda nice." He whispered in a husky voice. Hallibel chuckled lightly at the handsome, brunette man's remark and they walked off towards the bar to get a drink.

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally! You have showed up! We have to go. We can't catch a cab if we go home a little later than it already is." Tatsuki remarked, grabbing the arm of a panicking Orihime, she felt like she was an overprotective mother.<p>

They headed towards the exit and Orihime hesitantly looked back. She could see Ulquiorra talking to Sun-sun, one of her soon-to-be-classmate in college.

Ulquiorra had looked back at her with a disinterested look. He turned his attention back to the drink and ignored the annoying woman in front of him.

Before Orihime could come back to her old self, they were already in the cab. Tatsuki was saying something about setting her up on a date. Surely, that's going to be f-Ok wait! Tatsuki was setting her up on a date?

"…and that's why I chose Ichigo 'cause I know you're head over heels over him." Tatsuki smiled, feeling proud of herself for helping out her best friend.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Orihime exclaimed, wanting to melt on her seat at that very moment. There was a lot going on with Ulquiorra on the scene and her lifetime of unrequited love for Ichigo. Going into a situation like this surely wouldn't help

"I said what I said. You're going to take the prize and go on a date with your orange-haired soon-to-be boyfriend."

Orihime slumped back into her seat and sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of college. She thought that maybe when morning comes, everything would turn out perfectly. Little did she know that college held a lot of surprises, and a certain ebony-haired man knew that all too well.

* * *

><p>But then you came around me<br>The walls just disappeared  
>Nothing to surround me<br>And keep me from my fears  
>I'm unprotected<br>See how I've opened up  
>Oh, you've made me trust<p>

Because I've never felt like this before  
>I'm naked around you<br>Does it show?  
>You see right through me and I can't hide<br>And it feels so right

-_Naked_, Avril Lavigne


	7. Chapter 7: Punch Drunk Love

AN: Hello readers! I'm sorry this took forever to update. School's been really taking all my time lately! GAAAH. It sucks, I know, I'm sorry. And OH, just in case you were wondering, I changed my Pen Name to EccentricCollision cause I think my first one was lame. Haha but hey it's still me :D

Anyway, I need your opinion. It seems this story's a little to heavy for a T rating. Should I switch it over to M? Let me know cause I'm curious and undecided. Hahaha )

I actually took the suggestion of SMILES208 for this one. Added a little twist to it since Grimmjow's just that type of man. Haha anyway, please R & R!

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was pissed. Oh yes, he was pissed like hell. He approved to the Student Exchange Program at Tokyo University because he knew that this was an opportunity to learn more, however, he didn't sign up for this. Being a prodigy doesn't qualify you for such a job, plus, he didn't want to share his knowledge to annoying humans. Nonetheless, he continued walking the long hallway composed and poised. His evening at the ball was disappointing and he concluded earlier in the morning that his day wouldn't get any better.<p>

Today was his first Friday in his first week of school and next week, he will act as the substitute professor for MUSIC1 until Mr. Ukitake is in the right shape to teach the subject. He decided to make most of the day by learning a lot about the university, his subjects and what he's in for.

Events at the evening ball suddenly came to his mind. He remembered the woman he had danced with. It was a shame that he didn't get to see her face or even know her name. She was the only person who had made a notable impact on him ever since he set foot in Japan. She was different. She was innocent, elegant, sophisticated and the fact that she had only known his name when he took off his mask got him thinking. Her reaction when she saw his face was a mixture of shock, admiration and denial all at once.

He shook of his thoughts and sighed as he entered his first Friday morning class. As expected, all eyes were on him and the class couldn't help but gasp at the fact that the very Ulquiorra Cifer, music prodigy and world-renowned modern philosopher will be attending classes at the very same room.

He scanned the room for an empty seat and sat immediately beside the very confused Uryu Ishida. He spared a glance at the curious man and retreated back to reading a book that he purchased a couple of days before.

"You're Ulquiorra Cifer."

"I'm quite aware of my name." Ulquiorra replied sarcastically.

Uryu sent the eccentric man a mean look at the rude remark and no longer paid attention to him. Sometimes he thought that it was a good thing to finally be away from Ichigo and the others. They are great friends but sometimes, he just needed to be surrounded with genius people. Also, without Ichigo around, he was sure to get some alone time to talk to a certain auburn-haired woman.

* * *

><p>"Shit man, do you even blink or smirk?"<p>

The day was uneventful, Ulquiorra concluded, other than the fact that piles of college girls continuously follow him like a dog, watching his every move and taking pictures of him wherever he goes. The fact that he had to share a walk back to the apartment with Grimmjow is yet another cherry on top. Can this day get any worse?

"Oi ladies! How about some good time? My treat!" Grimmjow looked back at the group of girls following them and they shrieked and cheered and made all the irritating noise their pathetic human bodies could handle. Apparently, Ulquiorra spoke too soon.

"You can have your definition of fun but don't count me in." Ulquiorra simply stated, pacing forward but alas, Grimmjow has gripped his wrist and he knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>"Tatsuki, pleeeeeease! I don't want this at all!"<p>

Orihime pleaded, wishing that her best friend would stop interfering with her personal affairs. In a few hours, Ichigo will be dropping by to pick her up. This was Tatsuki's plan all along. She was tired of Orihime's passive nature and she wanted to take care of the matter at hand. Her childhood frenemy and her best friend, the knight and the princess, it was the perfect match.

"Hime you look outstanding. There is no reason to be embarrassed. Besides, it's just going to be a night at the bar, a couple of drinks. You're of legal age and you just have to loosen up a bit and have fun. Besisdes, the Spa getaway's next week. Surely, you want it to be romantic and not awkward, am I right?"

"B-but but-"

"No buts! Just enjoy, make most of the night."

Orihime sighed. There was no getting through Tatsuki especially when she has her mind set on something. Ichigo still doesn't have even any clue about her feelings towards him. Then there's Ulquiorra and that Spa getaway. There's just a lot going on!

Orihime's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Tatsuki immediately went to get the door and there was Ichigo. He earned a punch from Tatsuki, scolding him for being late then he moved towards the flushed auburn-haired woman.

"I take it that you're ready?" Ichigo smiled awkwardly. He just found out on his way to the apartment that what Tatsuki meant by a friendly chat with Orihime was actually a date at the diner. He knew Orihime well and she was like a little sister to him. He was there to protect her, share good and bad times with her and they are great buddies. He couldn't quite grasp the idea that Tatsuki chose him as a date from the ball the previous night to get the two of them together.

"Hai, Kurosaki-san.", was all that Orihime could answer.

Ichigo flashed a smile and led her out the dorm to his car. They both waved goodbye as Tatsuki couldn't help but feel that her plan is finally unraveling perfectly.

* * *

><p>"ANOTHER ROUND!"<p>

Grimmjow raised his empty beer bottle up as the girls moved closer to the popular brothers. Ulquiorra, though tempted to leave, had to watch over his brother or they'll both get in trouble when Hallibel learns about what they have been doing on the first week of classes. If there was one thing he could swear he was afraid of, it was Hallibel and her temper.

"C'MON ULQUIBITCH, GRAB A LADY AND HAVE SOME DRINK!"

From a distance, Ichigo and Orihime just entered the diner. Almost immediately, Ichigo has spotted the all-too-familiar blue-haired man drinking away with a lady on his lap, a couple of tables away. The woman started to unbutton her top. Almost on instinct, Ichigo raised his hand to cover Orihime's eyes. She's the type of girl who needn't have to see this. She was too naïve and innocent and he didn't want to risk getting beaten up by Tatsuki when she learns what he has gotten her best friend into.

A woman also made her way to Ulquiorra, straddling his lap and slowly taking off her shirt.

Ulquiorra has finally reached the end of his patience. Fuck his brother getting himself out of this mess, fuck the consequence of going home and Hallibel scolding him for what had happened on his first week of school. He was pissed and only god knows what he might do if this still continues.

He shoved the girl away from his lap, fixed up his collar and sleeves, left the table and walked away in disgust.

Ichigo has been too shocked about what's been happening that he failed to keep track of his "date". He scanned the venue for her but failed to see where she has gone because of the crowd plus the noisy and distracting music.

Orihime just got herself a glass of punch. What she thought would be a quiet, romantic date turned out to be a disaster. Now, she can't find Ichigo anywhere and the lights were making her dizzy. She walked hastily away from the crowd. She could feel a couple of ass-grabbing jerks taking advantage of her but she ignored them, trying to find the exit. She ran a little faster when she suddenly bumped someone and spilled the punch all over his white button down shirt. She was left gaping, shocked at how careless she was once again. Little did she know that when she raise her head that she was in for a surprise.

There right in front of her was a gorgeous fuming ebony-haired man with those unmistakable brilliant emerald green eyes. She mentally slapped herself for having the habit of bumping into him in the most unfortunate times.

Instead of saying her sorry, she was stunned and didn't know what exactly to do. Here she was in a club with the man she indirectly turned down at the ball and she just spilled punch on his white polo!

Suddenly, Ulquiorra grabbed her wrists and dragged her out of the dance floor, exiting the place through the back door.

When they were outside, Ulquiorra simply unbuttoned his polo, which made Orihime stare for quite some time until she finally realized what he was doing. She looked away, blushing many shades of red

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm not ready I'm still young. I'll be good I promise please forgive me. I don't want this!"

Ulquiorra finished undressing and looked over at the flushed woman. He couldn't hide his amusement for how pathetic she looked, thinking that she thought he wanted to do something to her.

"Woman, you spilled punch on my clothing. It is your responsibility to wash it thoroughly until it is good as new."

He simply reached out his hand, handing over the dirtied white polo to Orihime. Slowly, she raised her head up and felt embarrassed of her previous actions.

The moonlight had quite an effect on this man, she had concluded yesterday night. As much as she wanted to admire his lean form, she couldn't help but notice something shining attached to Ulquiorra's polo. She reached for it and could not believe what she found.

Ulquiorra eyed her curiously. She was familiar. He knew her but he couldn't quite point out and piece together who she was exactly so he attached the hairpin on his polo to see how she would react to the precious thing.

"Are you the woman who I danced with the previous night?"

Orihime was caught aback by his question. As much as she wants to finally reveal herself to him, there were so many questions that she wanted to answer.

"I-I'm sorry. I haven't any clue who you are."

"And your name is?"

"uhhmmmm-I uh-Yuuki. Yeah! Yuuki is my name!" Orihime laughed nervously, mentally kicking herself again for naming herself after the name of a waitress she had bumped into a while ago. She was desperate and didn't know how to respond.

"and I take it that you don't own this hairpin?" Ulquiorra asked teasingly. He knew it was her. He just wanted to get her cornered.

"Uhhh no. It's a pretty hairpin though. Mind if I have it?" Orihime chuckled lightly. Ulquiorra's intimidating stare doesn't help much either

"No, woman. Not so fast! I've got a proposition to make." Ulquiorra snatched the polo with the hairpin away from her grasp.

Orihime rolled her eyes. This guy has a thing for propositions.

"Okay, fine. What do you want?"

Ulquiorra leaned over to her ear and whispered in a low tone.

"How about I walk you home?"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter's gonna have a lot of conversations and some conflicts, especially with Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Grimmjow around. This chapter's pretty much just an intro to where the real fun begins! HAHA hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update as quickly as possible :D<p>

Orihime in denial and Ulquiorra teasing. I think it's cute! Haha ) please R & R and give me some of your thoughts for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Chasing Cars

AN: As promised, an early update! There's going to be a lot of conversations here. And there are parts here that are slight Ichihime but this is an Ulquihime story after all. I wouldn't put it not unless it's necessary for the plot. So yeah. Hahaha anyway, thank you for the reviews! I hope you R & R this as well :D

* * *

><p>Orihime had been nervous. They have been walking for quite a while now. Although her lie was pretty obvious, she can't bring herself to believe that an intelligent man like Ulquiorra would be buying it. Something was up on his sleeve and that thought alone worries her.<p>

"So…Yuuki, is it?" Ulquiorra asked teasingly, sparing a look at the frantic auburn-haired beauty

"Y-yes?"

"Have you ever done something crazy?"

Orihime moved her head to the side.

"Well I've mixed red bean paste with chocolate cake one time and I can't say it's all that bad."

Ulquiorra suddenly stopped walking and sat at the center of an empty road. Orihime remained by his side, wondering what he was doing.

He laid down facing the sky and tapping the spot beside him almost as if asking Orihime to do the same.

"No. Something like this." He simply said.

Orihime looked hesitant at first. She couldn't help thinking that any minute now, a car might drive by and they'd be on their way to their next destination which was heaven, a place she wasn't ready to visit just yet.

Eventually, she slowly sat down and looked over at the calm Ulquiorra. There was something about him that she simply can't say no to. He was compelling, almost as if he could tell a story even with only just that look in his eyes.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He remembered feeling like this, that any moment might be his last. When he was a child, there was no certainty if he would ever wake up again to live and see the day and though he might have been living a normal life now with a peculiar family to somehow call his own, he would never forget that part of him. The emptiness he felt, the tear scars on his face and his strict principle of not just simply letting anyone in, no matter how comfortable he already looked like with Hallibel and the others.

Orihime had remained silent. She slowly laid down and peaked over at the pale-skinned man beside her. Eventually, she felt at ease.

"A woman like yourself doesn't seem like the type to bend the rules."

Orihime hummed hestitantly. Sure, she was a goody-two-shoes but Ulquiorra didn't seem like the type to break the norms as well. He looks like a guy who wouldn't bother standing out of the crowd. He was effortlessly noticeable even without trying.

"Does it scare you, woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"To know that any moment now, a car or better yet a truck would come rushing in and tonight might be your last?"

"W-well…"

"To know that you would be dying alongside a complete stranger in the cold stillness of the night?"

"Well, I haven't…I haven't loved fully yet."

"What good does love bring when you know that death's knocking right at your door?"

"To love fully is to have no regrets. I…I want to be able to pass on, knowing that I have lived and loved someone deep enough. You know, I just...maybe when the time comes and a car does come rushing in, I would have pushed aside that someone, even gladly embracing death knowing that he is safe."

"Your logic is preposterous."

"Love doesn't have to make sense."

"It is contrary to belief. The main purpose of living is surviving. Why must one risk his life over someone else's because of this thing called love? It is absurd and I refuse to accept this reasoning of yours. It is delusional."

"But I have friends that love me! My brother…he was…he loved me so much…"

"To love is to feel, to feel is to hope. To hope is what brings one to his' own demise. Your brother led himself to his death. There is nothing to blame but himself. He would have still lived if he thought more practical than taking a leap of faith for an illogical thing such as love."

Orihime couldn't help it any longer. How dare he say something so rude about what she had believed in her whole life? The reason why she is still here, the reason why she is breathing is because the people around her have showed nothing but genuine love towards her. Though her parents might not have done so, Sora was always there loving her more than himself. He sacrificed everything, even skipping meals in order to work and bring home something for Orihime. Even her friends, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu and Chad would gladly trade their lives for her safety and so will she.

She rose up using her elbow and looked at the man beside her. How could he be so cold and so mean? She couldn't help this feeling any longer.

"You say that because you're a jaded billionaire prodigy who's got people kneeling before you, wishing to get a ticket to your concerts just to hear you play music and get a glimpse of your face. You say that because people save a portion of their allowance just to fall-in-line with hundreds of others, wishing to get their hands on your new books! You say that because you are Ulquiorra Cifer, a man who thousands of people wish they wake up as are. You don't understand these things because you take them for granted!"

Ulquiorra couldn't hide his shock for a while. He closed his eyes and let go of the polo that his right hand has been grasping on.

"What happened to Yuuki, Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime, though anticipating that her cover would blow soon, didn't expect that it would be this fast. So he was playing her all along. This got her even more fired up. She sat up and hovered over him, snatching away his dirtied polo and taking her hairpins. Suddenly, Ulquiorra grabbed her hips and turned her over so that he was on top. Orihime couldn't help but blush at the current situation. There they were, in the middle of the road and Ulquiorra was above her, his hips over hers. It was a good thing that it was pitch dark and no one was-

Ichigo had been driving his car around the vicinity. He checked the bar a hundred times in search for Orihime, but failed. He then decided to take the car to look for her. If something were to happen to her, he was to blame. Damn, he said to himself. Orihime, afterall, wasn't just an ordinary woman. He couldn't deny it, she was beautiful and naïve and there are tons of guys who would die just to get her in bed.

It was then that he noticed two figures on the ground. He couldn't quite make it out but his car was fast approaching and if he doesn't take any action, whatever or whoever that is might turn into scrambled eggs!

Orihime could only watch in horror at the car that was heading towards their way. She thought about everything that happened to her life and what she still wants to achieve. She wants to become a psychologist, have her own family with the man of her dreams, she wants to grow old with them and she wanted to put up a restaurant of her own someday. She wasn't ready for this. She only closed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact to happen….

Hmmmm, that's odd, she thought. The next thing she heard was the car door opening and then closing then Ulquiorra standing up from his previously awkward position.

"THE FUCK MAN!"

Orihime opened her eyes to see her enraged childhood crush face to face with a half-naked Ulquiorra and her very unfortunate position where her skirt is pulled a little too high for her liking. She swiftly rose up and dusted herself off as she watched the scene in front of her.

Ichigo suddenly raised his fist and hit Ulquiorra right at his abdomen. Orihime could tell that it was pretty painful, considering that Ulquiorra had literally fallen to the ground, coughing up some blood.

"THAT'S FOR STUPIDLY LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WHILE I WAS DRIVING."

Ulquiorra had just stood up when Ichigo had yet again punched the pale man. This time it landed straight on his face.

"AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO RAPE INOUE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Orihime blushed slightly at this remark. She didn't know whether it was because Ichigo was being protective of her or because he had thought such nasty things about her and Ulquiorra, thinking that he was a rapist.

Ulquiorra, despite feeling a little dizzy from Ichigo's attacks, remained calm and composed. He kept his silence, looking straight at the carrothead's eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please stop this! It's not what you think!"

Orihime ran over to where Ichigo was, stretching her hands out, almost as if to say that she wouldn't allow him to hurt Ulquiorra anymore.

"Inoue, I was so worried!"

With that, Ichigo had pulled her closer into an embrace. Ulquiorra could only stand there, watching at how cliché the scene looked like.

Orihime had remained still. She was a little surprised at how Ichigo had reacted. Also, she felt a little awkward having to hug him in front of Ulquiorra when he had no idea what actually happened. She shyly patted his back and he released her from his hug. She smiled and blushed slightly, thinking how sweet it was that Ichigo has done for her.

"I thought for sure Tatsuki's gonna kick my ass!" Ichigo scratched his head, grinning awkwardly.

Orihime's smile had faded away. If it weren't for that sentence, she was sure that she could finally write on her diary that her love for Ichigo was not so unrequited after all. She sighed, thinking to herself that Ichigo will always be Ichigo, her overprotective friend who won't look at her other than a sister that constantly needs to be watched over.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat just to get the attention of the two. He rubbed the sore spot on his face where Ichigo had punched him earlier.

He stretched out his hand to Orihime, handing her his white polo shirt yet again.

"I expect it clean and pressed at my desk on Monday."

Orihime reached for the polo and Ulquiorra turned around and started walking away.

"WAIT!" Orihime shouted.

Ulquiorra stopped walking and peaked towards her, waiting for what she's about to say.

Orihime didn't exactly know what to say. It was like some part of her just wanted to call him. It was like she didn't want him to leave. She stood there, searching for the right words to say but Ulquiorra wasn't one to wait.

"If that is all, I will be going now to retrieve my drunk brother from the bar."

She could only watch as Ulquiorra started to fade away from her line of vision. It seems that every time he departs, there are so many things she wants answers to, even if she doesn't know the questions. It's weird yet compelling at the same time. He was so mysterious. He was-OK WAIT. Did he say what desk he wants the polo on this coming Monday? She sighed. It seems that they're always on a goose chase but they keep running into each other coincidentally.

"Yo Inoue! Inoue-san?"

Ichigo snapped his fingers in front of the dazed auburn-haired woman. Orihime suddenly noticed Ichigo in front of her. She smiled innocently, apologizing for day dreaming again at such unfortunate times. Ichigo laughed lightly, knowing full well how Orihime is. They went to the car and Ichigo started the engine.

"He's acting such a smartass, isn't he? I hope he didn't d anything to hurt you, no?"

"No, really, I'm fine." Orihime chuckled lightly.

Ichigo gave her one last reassuring smile and started driving.

"It's late. I better get you home before your curfew."

Orihime sighed. This date with Ichigo wasn't what she expected but here she is, sitting beside him in his very own car. He's a couple of inches away and they are finally alone. He had hugged her and finally paid her attention. However, why is it that instead of feeling her heart jumping with joy that Ichigo had come to her like a knight in shining armor, her thoughts still keep going back to this certain pale-skinned and ebony-haired man? Why is it that she keeps thinking of what he said? He's such a cold person yet she is drawn to him, no matter how opposite their personality and ideas are.

Ichigo had noticed Orihime's anxiety. He lightly tapped her hand as a reassuring sign that there is nothing to be afraid of.

"Just who are you, Ulquiorra Cifer?" Orihime silently whispered to herself as she slowly felt sleep overcome her.

* * *

><p>Hey Mom<br>Why didn't you warn me  
>Coz about boys is something i should have known<br>They`re like chocolate cake  
>Like cigarettes<br>I know they're bad for me  
>But I just can't leave 'em alone<p>

So I walked under a bus  
>I got hit by a train<br>Keep falling in love  
>Which is kinda the same<br>I've sunk out at sea  
>Crashed my car, gone insane<br>And it felt so good  
>I want to do it again<p>

-_Buses and Trains,_ Bachelor Girl


End file.
